Bloodline
by Autobot00001
Summary: Serenity is now in her ninth month of pregnancy with hers and Tristan's first child. In order to prepare for the arrival of their baby and trying to find enough evidence to clear Joey's name before his trial, they take a job at Camp Crystal Lake, only to meet the most horrifying figure that has haunted the camp for decades. Sequel to my story "Never Alone." Please R&R if enjoyed.
1. Camp Blood

Lance drove his car through the New Jersey woods at around midnight. He and his friends, Carl and Dave, were about to vandalize the local summer camp. He soon stopped the car at the camp gate. Above it was a sign that said "Camp Crystal Lake".

"Alright, ladies," Lance said gleefully, "We're here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lance?" Dave asked, "What if we get caught? Or worse, what if…he finds us?"

"Don't be such a pussy, Dave," Lance said, "You've been hanging out with crazy Ralph again, haven't you?"

"What if I have?" Dave asked, "You know what happened here in the eighties!"

"Come on, man," Carl said, "That psycho's been dead for years."

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up so we can get going?!" Lance yelled.

The three friends got out of the car, hopped the fence, and went into the camp.

"Well boys," Lance said, "Welcome to Camp Blood."

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Dave said.

"Hold on a minute," Carl said, "I gotta go take a piss."

"Don't take too long, okay?" Lance said.

"I won't," Carl said.

Carl went over to a bush and unzipped his pants, but as nature was about to call, he heard a rustling coming from the bushed behind him. He immediately looked behind him.

"Guys?" he said, "Come on, guys, this isn't funny."

He didn't see anything or anyone. He turned back around started doing his business when he saw a large pair of shoes in front of his feet. The shoes were on a person's feet. Carl looked up and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. He was about to scream, but everything went black before he could.

Back in the camp, Dave was getting nervous, while Lance was just impatient.

"I think we should go now," Dave said nervously.

"Shut up," Lance exclaimed, "We all agreed to do this."

"Yeah, but we don't know what'll happen if Christy finds out," Dave said.

"Man, that bastard Christy's had this coming for a long time," Lance said, "Goddamn it, where's Carl?!"

"How should I know, I'm not his mom!" Dave shouted.

"I'm gonna go get him," Lance said as he walked into the woods.

Lance walked to where he and Dave left Carl to do his business, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Carl!" Lance shouted, "Where the fuck are you?!"

Lance then saw something rolling towards him. He couldn't tell what it was because it was so dark. When it reached his feet, he saw that it was Carl's head.

Lance fell to the ground and started crawling backwards until he hit something. It didn't feel like any tree. He looked up and saw a shadowy figure. He couldn't see his face, but he did see what he was carrying over his shoulder. It was Dave's mangled body. Lance then let out the loudest scream he had ever done in his whole life when the figure raised the machete in his other hand and brought it down swiftly with great force, slicing at Lance's chest and killing him. The figure then picked up what remained of Lance and Carl and went deep into the forest.

* * *

Tristan shot up in the driver's seat of his car with a gasp and started panting heavily. He looked over and saw his fiancé, Serenity, sleeping next to him. Serenity was about nine months pregnant with Tristan's baby and she was due any day now. But their lives were all but happy before they conceived their baby.

Before they conceived their baby, Tristan and Serenity were living separate lives. Tristan was in college studying childcare so he could work at a preschool, and Serenity was living with her mother, Lynn, and stepfather, Drake, and was still in high school. After Serenity had dumped her previous boyfriend, Duke Devlin, she started dating Tristan, much to the displeasure of her older brother, Joey Wheeler. Then, six months later on Serenity's eighteenth birthday, Joey was arrested for the raping and murder of a twelve-year-old girl. A crime he did not commit.

Serenity was so heartbroken by this accusation that she moved in with Tristan and lived with him for three months, much to the displeasure of her mother. Then, three months later, Lynn asked Serenity to move back to their old town with her to take care of Drake, who she said was dying of liver cancer. Serenity didn't want her mother to take care of Drake on her own, but she still didn't have the heart to leave Tristan. It was on that same day that Lynn asked Serenity to move back that Serenity and Tristan shared a night of passion together and conceived their baby.

When Serenity first discovered that she was pregnant, she was terrified because she didn't know what to do, but Tristan reassured her that nothing she'd do would ruin his life. And to prove this, Tristan asked for Serenity's hand in marriage, to which she more than happily accepted.

When Tristan and Serenity told Lynn and Drake about their engagement and Serenity's pregnancy, Lynn and Drake tried to kill them, but not before revealing that Drake didn't have liver cancer and that he really committed the crime Joey was accused of and that Lynn framed Joey to protect her husband. After barely escaping with their lives, Tristan and Serenity went to see Joey in prison to tell him what happened, and after hearing about it, Joey told them to leave Domino City and get as far away from Lynn and Drake as possible.

Now, Tristan and Serenity are in New Jersey, near the small town of Crystal Lake. Tristan gently put his head on Serenity's nine-month pregnant belly and started crying. He was scared for her and for the baby because he knew it was only a matter of time before Lynn and Drake found them. Serenity then woke up and noticed this.

"Tristan?" Serenity asked, "Are you alright?"

Tristan looked at her with tears in his eyes. He then went up to her and hugged her.

"No, I'm not alright," Tristan cried, "I'm scared for you, Renie. For you and the baby. I just want you to be safe."

"And we will be because you protected me for nine months," Serenity said, "You're doing a great job, but you can't give up."

"Okay," Tristan said, "I won't."

* * *

Later that morning, Tristan and Serenity went into town to ask for directions to the local summer camp. Barely anyone would talk to them about it, even when they asked them. Luckily, one person did talk.

"Yeah, it's just East along Old Oak Road," the man said to Tristan and Serenity.

"Thanks," Tristan said.

"Did he tell you what happened to his dad?" the man asked.

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"Steve Christy Junior," the man said.

"No he didn't," Tristan said.

All of a sudden a crazy-looking old man approached them.

"Goin' to Camp Blood, ain't ya?" the old man asked.

"Goddamn it, Ralph," the first man said, "Why don't you leave people alone?!"

Serenity and Tristan started walking to their car as Ralph shouted something to them.

"You'll never come back again!" Ralph shouted, "It's got a death curse!"

"What the Heck was that all about?" Tristan asked as he and Serenity got back into their car.

"I have no idea," Serenity said.

* * *

Tristan drove the car on Old Oak Road through the forest.

"Okay, we're almost there," Tristan said.

Serenity nodded her head. She then saw something, or at least thought she saw something. It was a person in the woods standing by the side of the road. A man with a scarred bald head, wearing a large jacket, holding a machete in his hand and wearing a hockey mask over his face. Just as they went past him, Serenity looked back and he was gone.

"You okay, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"I thought I just saw…" Serenity began.

"Saw what?" Tristan asked.

"Oh never mind," Serenity said, "Let's just get to camp and relax for a bit."

"Okay," Tristan said.

Serenity couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with that man. As if he was going to do something horrible. And Serenity knew that she had to be ready to protect herself, Tristan, and their baby.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the sequel to my story Never Alone. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I only own the OC's. Please review if you liked it.**


	2. The New Staff and an Old Friend

Tristan and Serenity drove for a few minutes before they finally saw the sign for Camp Crystal Lake. Tristan had already seen an add in the newspaper a week before that said the camp needed a new cook and counselor. He immediately called them and applied himself and Serenity for the jobs, but as a security precaution, he didn't give them his and Serenity's real last names.

After seeing the sign, they then turned off of the road, drove through the front gate, and parked in front of the main office. Afterwards, they went into the main office. There was someone sitting at the desk in the waiting room.

"Hi," the man at the desk said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Tristan said, "We're the new staff members. I'm Tristan Rogers, and this is my wife Serenity."

"Hi," Serenity said with a smile.

"Oh, right," the man said, "I was told you guys were coming. I'm Kyle, the assistant head counselor. Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake."

Kyle then extended his arm and shook Tristan and Serenity's hands.

"Please, take a seat," Kyle said, "Steve'll see you guys in a minute. He's in a meeting right now."

"Okay," Serenity said as she and Tristan sat down.

"So," Tristan said, "A guy in town asked us if Steve told us about what happened to his dad. You wouldn't happen to know what he was talking about, would you Kyle?"

Kyle let out a sigh, having heard this question before.

"Yeah, I do," Kyle said, "But we're planning on telling the story about what happened to him during tonight's campfire marshmallow roast."

"Okay," Tristan said.

"I don't care what you say, Christy!" a woman shouted from behind the door, "All I know is that you're somehow involved in my son's disappearance!"

"Mrs. Lewis, will you please calm down!" a man's voice said, "Look, the police told me that they searched the woods thoroughly this morning and didn't find anything. Now please, go home. I'm sure you're son is fine."

Just then, the door swung open and a woman with short blonde hair stormed into the waiting room and out of the building. A man with short, curly dirty-blonde hair, glasses, and a moustache came into the waiting room.

"Guys, this is Steve Christy Junior, the camp's owner and head counselor," Kyle said, "Steve, this is Tristan and Serenity Rogers, the new staff members."

"Oh finally, you're here," Steve said, "Please, step into my office."

Tristan and Serenity got out of their seats and followed Steve into his office. They then sat down in front of his desk.

"Now, I understand that you two are married, correct?" Steve asked.

"Well, not exactly," Serenity said, "Tristan and I are engaged. I just took his last name early so that we could be closer."

"That's sweet," Steve said, "So when can you guys start?"

"Well," Tristan said, "We can actually start today, but we're gonna need tomorrow off to do a little shopping."

"Okay, I think we could manage that," Steve said.

"Okay," Tristan said, "Now, you said that we'd be given our own private luxury cabin?"

"Yes, I did," Steve said before turning to Serenity, "Tristan told me that you were nine months along in your pregnancy, Serenity, and that you were due any day now, so I gave you two the luxury cabin in case you were gonna have the baby in the next few days."

"Well, that was sweet of you, Steve," Serenity said.

"Yep," Steve said, "So, Tristan, you will be working with Kyle in the outdoors survival skills, and Serenity, you will be working in the kitchen."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"I do have one condition, Serenity," Steve said, "You don't get experimental with the food. You cook what's on each day's menu, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that," Serenity said.

"Okay," Steve said, "Well then, Kyle will show you guys to your cabin and then after you two have a chance to freshen up, I'll come by later and show you where you'll be working."

"Sounds good," Tristan said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle drove Tristan and Serenity in a golf cart to their luxury cabin. When they arrived, Tristan and Serenity went in and were impressed by it. It was bigger than most of the cabins they had seen. The bedroom was in the center of the cabin and had a very comfortable queen size bed. There was also a clean bathroom with a bathtub that had a showerhead, a living room with a comfortable couch and cable TV, and a clean kitchen with up-to-date appliances and a fully stocked refrigerator.

"So do you guys like it?" Kyle asked.

"We love it," Serenity said.

"Good," Kyle said, "Well, I gotta go now. Steve'll be by in about an hour for you guys, but in the meantime, you guys just feel free to freshen up and relax for a bit."

"Okay, thanks Kyle," Tristan said.

And with that, Kyle left. Tristan looked at Serenity.

"So," Tristan said, "What should we do now?"

"Well I don't know about you, Tristan," Serenity said, "But I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, okay," Tristan said, "I guess I'll take one too when you're done."

* * *

A few minutes later, after Serenity and Tristan had taken their separate showers, they got dressed and put on their Camp Crystal Lake t-shirts. Tristan's was yellow and Serenity's was blue. Afterwards, Steve came by and took them in his golf cart to where they would be working. Tristan was taken to work with Kyle at the outdoors survival skills area, and Serenity was taken to the mess hall to work as a cook. Serenity had been preparing dinner when someone came into the kitchen. It was a girl about Tristan's age with long chestnut-brown hair that was worn back in a ponytail.

"Oh, hello," the girl said when she saw Serenity.

"Hello," Serenity said.

"You must be the new cook," the girl said.

"That's right," Serenity said, "I'm Serenity."

"Well it's good to meet you, Serenity" the girl said, "I'm Miho."

_'Miho?'_ Serenity thought, _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

"You know, when they told me you were coming, they didn't tell me you were pregnant," Miho said.

"Oh, right," Serenity said.

"How old are you?" Miho asked.

"Eighteen, but my nineteenth birthday is this Saturday," Serenity explained.

"I see," Miho said, "And how far along are you?"

"I just entered my ninth month two weeks ago, so I'm due any day now," Serenity said.

"Oh, do you have anyone to help you?" Miho asked, "Don't tell me the father abandoned you because he chickened out."

"Oh no, he didn't abandon me," Serenity said, "He's still with me. We're even getting married."

"Really?" Miho asked.

"Yes, really," Serenity said, "He is the sweetest man alive and he's going to make a great father."

"Who is he?" Miho asked.

All of a sudden, Tristan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Renie," Tristan said as he kissed Serenity on the lips.

"Hey you," Serenity said.

"Tristan!?" Miho said in shock, "Is that you!?"

"Miho?! Oh my God!" Tristan said as he went over to Miho and gave her a hug, "How've you been?!"

"I'm doing good!" Miho said, "Miho is working here for the summer to pay for college!"

"That's good," Tristan said.

"So you're Tristan's old girlfriend?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Miho said.

"Well, It's nice to finally meet you," Serenity said, "Hey Tristan? Would you be a dear and get me some of the hamburger from the fridge? I'm going to make dinner."

"Sure Renie," Tristan said as he went and got the hamburger, "Here you go. Well, I'm heading back to the cabin now. See you at dinner, Serenity."

"Okay," Serenity said, "See you then, sweetie."

And with that, Tristan left the mess hall.

"So Tristan is your fiancé and the father of your baby?" Miho asked.

Serenity nodded, "We are kind'a scared though. Our baby will be due at any day and we're not quite sure where to deliver it."

"There's a hospital near by," Miho suggested.

"Well it's hard to explain," Serenity said, "but me and Tristan don't plan to have the baby at the hospital."

"Then where?" Miho asked.

Suddenly, the mess hall doors opened and about fifty to sixty kids and five counselors came in.

"Oh! Looks like they're here," Serenity said, "I'd better get to work. See you later Miho."

"Yeah, see'ya," Miho said as she left.

Miho was thrilled to see Tristan again, but knowing that he was getting married to someone who was already having his baby infuriated her.

"Why that little slut!" Miho muttered under her breath, "I'll get you if it's that last thing I do!"

* * *

After dinner, everyone gathered at the campfire for the marshmallow roast. On the way there, Serenity thought she saw something in the distance. It was probably just a deer she thought. But then she remembered that man she thought she saw on the side of the road on the way to camp. She then just brushed it off.

"Okay, everyone," Kyle said as everyone gathered around the fire, "It's time for the annual telling of the story of the Crystal Lake Massacre."

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I say that a lot, don't I? Ah, what are you gonna do? Anyways, next chapter will tell the story of the entire Voorhees family, not just Jason. The story of what happened to Jason's father will be from the Friday the 13****th**** comic book Pamela's Tale. By the way, the character Miho is adapted from the character of the same name from Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0. I only own the OC's. Thanks goes out to my coauthor white pedal for helping me with this chapter. Please review.**


	3. His Name Was Jason

Lynn was pacing the floor of her motel room in anger. This was Serenity's ninth month of pregnancy, which meant that she would give birth any day now. When that baby was born it would be too late for Lynn and Drake because if they didn't catch up to Tristan and Serenity before then, the police would. She knew she had to get rid of them before they were able to expose her and Drake because she would lose everything, including her freedom this time.

Lynn absolutely hated her children. She hated Joey because he was an accidental pregnancy from his father, Jordan. Lynn tried to leave, but she couldn't because she needed Jordan to support her. Serenity was a real threat to her plan because she was conceived from a one-night stand. Lynn didn't remember who Serenity's real father was, but she knew if Jordan found out Serenity wasn't his, she would be on the streets. Lynn did everything she could to terminate the pregnancy and went as far as to putting herself in cigarette smoke and other toxic environments. Unfortunately for Lynn, her pregnancy went through and Serenity came into the world, but because of her putting herself in those environments there was a price. She caused Serenity to have Congenital Glaucoma. The very eye disease that threatened Serenity's vision and would had eventually cause her to go blind.

Lynn did research on her daughter's illness after her birth and found out that when her daughter went blind, the disability office would pay $15,000 a month to support her. Lynn, however, had other ideas, and she despised Serenity regardless of her usefulness and planned that after she goes blind, she would collect the money and sell Serenity to prostitution. The surgery for Serenity's condition cost $1,000 but Lynn wanted the money from the government and lied to Serenity that it was $1,000,000 because the doctor was from Germany. Everything was going well for Lynn as each day Serenity's sight was fading away, slowly but surely.

Then Joey came back into their lives and paid for Serenity's operation. Lynn was furious when she discovered that Serenity sent Joey a video tape telling him that the time had come for her to go blind, he went to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and won $3,000,000 for the operation. When Joey didn't show up she had high hopes it will be too late for the surgery when Serenity locked herself in her room, but Joey showed up just in time.

Lynn was so furious she left the hospital when Joey wasn't looking. When she told him "It's nice to see you, thanks son" she felt sick.

When Lynn returned home, she got a call from the doctor saying that Serenity's operation was a success and her eyesight was saved and it was good as new and she would see for a very long time. She literally threw the phone and started breaking dishes and flowerpots. Her plans failed once again and her hatred for her children grew, Joey ruining her plans again and Serenity for having her eyesight saved and she was no longer her golden ticket.

Lynn looked over at her soon-to-be-ex-husband, Drake. He was lying on the other bed in the room. He was obviously drunk since he had a beer bottle in his hand and there were three empty bottles on the nightstand.

"You disgust me," Lynn said.

"Well, you're no prize either, toots," Drake said.

"Oh, and my daughter is?" Lynn demanded.

"Well yeah," Drake said, "And if it weren't for that prick she calls her boyfriend knocking her up, she would've been mine."

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"But I suppose it wouldn't be a total loss if I could have her just once before we kill her," Drake said.

"Even though she's pregnant, you still want her?" Lynn asked in disgust.

Drake didn't say anything. He simply nodded with a large grin on his face.

"Fine," Lynn said, "Seeing that we're going to kill her anyways, you can have your way with her before we do. But on one condition."

"What?" Drake asked.

"I'm the one who gets to kill her," Lynn said darkly.

* * *

Tristan and Serenity's eyes went wide at what Kyle had just said. Then Serenity elbowed Tristan.

"Hey," Tristan whispered, "What was that for, Renie?"

"You did a great job picking out a summer camp for us to work at Tristan," Serenity whispered back sarcastically.

"Well how was I supposed to know there was a massacre here?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, if you guys are done, I'd like to tell the story now," Kyle said.

Serenity and Tristan looked at Kyle in embarrassment.

"Sorry Kyle," Serenity said, "You can go ahead now."

"Thanks," Kyle said, "So anyways, our story begins back in 1945 with a woman named Pamela Voorhees. She was a lovely young woman who was married to an abusive alcoholic named Elias. Everyday, Elias would beat Pamela, who unknown to her husband was pregnant at the time."

Serenity quietly gasped at the thought of a woman being beaten by her husband while she was pregnant. Tristan heard his fiancé gasp, put his arm around her, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Now, when Pamela found out she was pregnant, she ran away from her home because she knew that if she stayed, her husband would kill the baby," Kyle continued, "She then came here to Camp Crystal Lake and got a job as the camp cook. A few months later, on Friday June 13th in the summer of 1946, Pamela gave birth to a baby boy right here in the camp. His name was Jason. Now Jason was born deformed and with a lower-than-average IQ, most likely due to the beatings his father gave his mother while she was pregnant with him. But even though Jason was born this way, his mother loved him nonetheless. When Jason was older, his mother brought him to the camp, where he was exposed to other children for the first time. Now back then, children were not as accepting of children who were disabled, so Jason was ridiculed by the other children because of his deformities."

Serenity then placed her hand on her belly and started rubbing it. It was her greatest fear that her baby would be born deformed or disabled like Jason was. It was unlikely, but still possible.

"One night," Kyle continued, "Jason either jumped into or was thrown into Crystal Lake and drowned. He drowned because the counselors that were supposed to be watching him were…otherwise preoccupied with each other. A year later, those same counselors were murdered. No one knew who killed them at the time, but after the murder the camp was shut down. Then in 1980, Steve's dad, Steve Christy Senior, tried to reopen the camp, but then he and all but one of the camp counselors that he hired were brutally murdered. The only survivor, a girl named Alice Hardy, discovered that Pamela Voorhees was behind all the murders because she was devastated by Jason's death and was driven to insanity."

'_I can't believe Pamela loved her son that much,'_ Serenity thought, _'I'd consider her a role model if she weren't insane.'_

"But Pamela's reign of terror ended that very same night when Alice killed her by…cutting her head off with a machete," Kyle continued, "Then six months after the massacre, Alice disappeared. Legend has it that Jason didn't really drown all those years ago and that he had been living in the woods as a hermit. It's also that Jason saw his mother being beheaded that night and he took his revenge. A revenge that he'll continue to seek if anyone enters his wilderness again."

"Is it a true story?" one of the campers asked.

Kyle laughed, "Of course not! It's just an urban legend the locals tell to scare tourists. Okay everyone, time for bed."

Everyone then got up from their seats and started heading back to their cabins. As Serenity held Tristan's hand as they walked towards their cabin, she couldn't help but wonder, was the story about Jason really just an urban legend?

* * *

Jerry moaned in pleasure as he thrust himself in and out of his girlfriend Kelly's womanhood. They had both recently graduated from high school and had gone on a camping trip to celebrate.

"Oh, Kelly!" Jerry exclaimed, "You're amazing!"

"Jerry! Oh, Jerry!" Kelly exclaimed.

After a few more thrusts, Jerry squeezed his girlfriend's breasts as he reached a climax and brought Kelly to her own orgasm. He then collapsed on top of her and rolled over onto his back.

"So how did you like having sex in a tent?" Jerry asked.

"Definitely something I'll want to do again," Kelly said.

"So what now?" Jerry asked.

"Go get me a beer," Kelly requested.

"I'll be right back," Jerry said, "Don't get dressed."

Jerry then got out of the sleeping bag and, without putting his clothes back on, stepped outside the tent and walked towards his pickup truck. When he got to the truck, he opened the backseat door and reached for the cooler. As he was getting two beers out of the cooler, something caught his eye. He picked up the object, and it revealed itself to be a Playboy magazine. He turned the pages of the magazine until he came to a picture of a naked woman with her legs spread out.

"Well, hello beautiful," Jerry said as he began to stroke his manhood.

Suddenly, Jerry heard a twig snap from behind him. He turned around to see who was there, but there was nothing there. All of a sudden, Jerry felt a large hand slap itself over his mouth and then an incredibly intense pain in his back, as if someone or something was stabbing him there. Jerry looked down at what would be the last thing he would ever see: a machete piercing through his chest and a bloodstained picture of a naked woman.

"Jerry?" Kelly asked, "Are you there?"

Kelly listened, but there was no response. She slid deep into the sleeping bag, revealing only her head.

"Come on, Jerry! Quit fucking around!" Kelly shouted.

Suddenly, she heard a large slicing sound as someone cut a large hole through the tent. Kelly screamed in horror as a large man with a machete wearing a hockey mask over his scarred face stepped into the tent and grabbed the ends of the sleeping bag and closed it up with Kelly still inside. Kelly screamed for help as the man dragged the sleeping bag towards a tree. He then began banging it up against the tree repeatedly. He then stopped after hearing a large cracking sound. He dropped the sleeping bag and looked inside it. Kelly's head was twisted, as her neck had been broken. She was dead. The man then carried the two bodies deep into the woods.

'_I'll make you proud, mommy,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'll kill for you, mommy.'_

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter, guys. Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of stories I'm working on. I'd like to thank my coauthor white pedal for helping me. The backstory for Jason and his mother is adapted from the comic series Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


End file.
